1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stand of an electronic apparatus, and more particularly, to a stand that limits the rotation function of an electronic apparatus relative to the stand.
2. Description of the Related Art
A general desktop computer system is formed with a computer host and a display screen that are two standalone devices. Due to developments of the computer related technology an all-in-one computer system integrated the computer host and the display screen into an unity is appeared (such as iMAC from Apple, etc). For saving the space occupied by the computer system, the computer host is disposed into the display screen in designs, such that the display screen of such computer system is heavier than a general display screen.
In order to fulfill the requirement of current operation system or application, the display type of frame is also not only major for the conventional landscape frame, it can also generate the corresponding portrait frame. For the display of the portrait frame, a user must rotate the display screen 90 degree, to match the display position of the corresponding portrait completely. Nevertheless, for a display screen, the horizontal length is larger than the vertical width in design (such as a screen with 4:3 aspect ratio); in recent years, it even trends to adapt widescreen specification of screen size (such as 16:9 aspect ratio). No matter for which aforementioned screen specification, when the screen is rotated from the landscape frame to the portrait frame, the screen is easily to hit a surface of a table during the rotation process if the bottom of the screen is too close to the surface of the table. Accordingly, the rotation operation of the screen cannot be completed smoothly and even it causes damage to the screen.